


Rechercé Refugee

by Seivarden_Vendaai



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seivarden_Vendaai/pseuds/Seivarden_Vendaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>констебль Одо и ворта Вейюн во время побега из Доминиона терпят крушение на неизвестной планете. AU относительно серии 7х06. Предательство, вера и великая река.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rechercé Refugee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rechercé Refugee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399179) by [AngelaChristian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian), [SisterPuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterPuce/pseuds/SisterPuce). 



> (НАКОНЕЦ-ТО) переведено на WTF Combat 2015 для команды WTF Star Trek XXIV 2015. Разрешение на перевод получено. Беты - kaiSSa666 и Малиновая Магдалина.
> 
> To authors: request for permission was posted anonimously by nickname WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014). The translator apologizes for the delay :(

Дым курился над местом аварийной посадки шаттла. Единственным источником света была аварийная лампа на консоли перед креслом пилота. Одо осторожно пошевелился, чтобы проверить, нет ли ранений. Ничего не болело, потому он предположил, что всё в порядке. Вейюн на соседнем сидении не двигался, и Одо протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его.

― Вейюн, с тобой всё в порядке?  
― Ой… ― стало ясно, что этот мелкий ворта был ранен. Одо попытался поднять его, но тот жалобно застонал от боли. Он нащупал что-то тёплое и влажное на его руке, увидел на своей ладони фиолетовую кровь и заворчал, раздраженный перспективой заботиться об этом… существе.

Вейюн скривился от боли, разве что не свернувшись в клубок. Он пришёл в себя, но несмотря на это, держался в стороне и голосил: «Одо, где ты?» Эх… Настолько ослеплен болью, что даже не видит, как его Основатель стоит всего в паре шагов от него.

― Я здесь, Вейюн. Всё нормально. Кажется, у тебя на левой руке глубокий порез. Дай мне посмотреть.

Одо дёрнул рукав его костюма и разорвал ткань, чтобы посмотреть на рану. Если бы Основатели имели желудки, от такого зрелища его бы стошнило – рука была вспорота до самой кости, а из пореза с пульсацией вытекала и пропитывала рукав фиолетовая жидкость. Одо немного знал об анатомии ворты, но понимал, что это достаточно серьезное ранение, чтобы немедленно оказать помощь. Где был доктор Башир, когда он так нужен?

― Одо? – голос его дрожал. – Здесь холодно.  
― Держись. Я принесу аптечку. Она в кормовом отсеке шаттла – буду через минуту. Тебе нужен регенератор кожи, чтобы остановить кровотечение и залечить рану.

Вейюн моргнул темноте.

― Наконец сбудется мечта Вейюна 7. Я умираю.  
― Сдаваться рано, ― холодно сказал Одо.

Вейюн смотрел ему вслед с надеждой, что увидит еще раз. 

В кормовом отсеке шаттла Одо продирался через груды обломков в поисках аптечки. Когда он ее наконец обнаружил, то выяснилось, что большая часть оборудования повреждена без возможности восстановления. Одо выругался сквозь зубы – регенератор кожи тоже. Собрав всё, что пока еще было пригодно к использованию, он потащил находку обратно в кабину пилота. 

― Это ты, Одо? – вскрикнул Вейюн дрожащим голосом.  
― Да. Нечего истерить!  
― О, прекрасно… я так волновался.

Одо опустился на колени напротив него и одним рывком сорвал рукав его роскошной туники.

Первое, что он сделал – ввел гиппоспрей.

― Это облегчит боль.  
― Спасибо.  
― Хрррмм…

Пролетали целые часы. Одо остановил кровотечение и перевязал открытую рану, но не смог более ничего, кроме как развести костер, пока ворта спал. Около десяти часов Одо держался в твердой форме и уже начинал чувствовать себя нехорошо. Ворта тихо застонал, перевернулся и, ударившись покалеченной рукой о пень, потрясенно разлепил глаза. Потревоженная рана почему-то не доставила ему неудобств.

― Одо?.. – позвал он, видя, что его Основателю было не вполне комфортно.  
― Что? – огрызнулся тот.

Будучи вортой, Вейюн привык, что с ним так обращаются, а потому проигнорировал реплику.

― То был поисковый отряд джем`хадар? Они пришли нас забрать?  
― Может быть, ― всё, что смог сказать Одо.

Вейюн с явным усилием подполз к нему и сел рядом.

― Ты позаботился обо мне, и я чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Не знаю, как тебя отблагодарить.  
― …  
― О, здесь холодно.  
― Мне не холодно, ― отрезал Одо и заметил, как ворта подбирается ближе.  
― Для меня будет честью, если ты разрешишь… посидеть рядом с тобой. О, проклятье! Поверить не могу, что сказал это! Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Одо заворчал, раздраженный таким раболепием.

― Просто иди сюда.

Вейюн просиял.

― Знаешь, с тобой я опять чувствую себя… детенышем, ― сентиментально проговорил он.  
― Прости? Я думал, ворты выращиваются в инкубаторах. Ты ведь никогда не был ребенком, если я верно понимаю.  
― Ну, не как люди или другие расы, но когда ворта впервые появляется на свет без воспоминаний или впечатлений предыдущего клона, это значит, что он или она должны учиться говорить, читать, писать и даже ходить, ― хихикнул Вейюн. – Конечно, мы учимся быстро, потому наше детство длится всего несколько недель, но в это время мы еще не готовы к службе. 

Одо наблюдал. У него практически не было детства – он рос в баджорской научной лаборатории во время оккупации. Быть может, его сородичи в этом плане тоже не слишком отличались от него самого?

Он спросил из любопытства:

― А ты играл, когда был маленьким?

Вейюн выглядел озадаченным.

― Что-то вроде дабу?  
― Я имею в виду игрушки.  
― Хм… не то чтобы я помнил. Мы должны были совмещать слова и понятия или решать уравнения, а те, кто справлялись лучше остальных, получали подарки. Это считается игрой?  
― Ну, это тоже своего рода игра, но не та, что я имел в виду. Разве ребенку не будет слегка сложно решить уравнение?  
― Думаю, не детенышу ворты.

Одо кивнул. У этих существ, должно быть, интеллектуальные способности куда выше, чем он думал.

― А что ты делал после того, как закончилось твое… детство?  
― После нас проинструктировали в особенностях службы Основателям и начали обучать для индивидуальных задач. Мне было предназначено стать дипломатом, потому начал изучать особенности инопланетных рас, известных Основателям.  
― И каким образом, – Одо указал на окружающую их глушь, ― это напоминает тебе о детстве?

Вейюн одарил его еще одним озадаченным взглядом.

― Вообще-то о детстве мне напомнила травма. Был небольшой несчастный случай, из-за которого я получил перелом руки.  
― Думаю, это случилось во время занятий в спортзале.  
― Нет, ее сломал другой ворта.

Одо потрясенно посмотрел на него.

― Я надеюсь, он не специально.  
― Что ж, я думаю, что напротив. Вот поэтому спустя некоторое время произошел инцидент со слабительным, после которого ему пришлось менять штаны, ― сказал он, лукаво улыбаясь.

Одо проигнорировал его слова и посмотрел вдаль, не желая демонстрировать умиление детской шалостью Вейюна. Как бы там ни было, он не считал, что это забавно. 

Вейюн закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя острую боль в груди и изучая профиль Одо. Думать о своей ликвидации или возможности ущерба Основателю не хотелось. Он просто хотел жить здесь и сейчас. Не заботиться о будущем или о том, как он проголодался, а просто жить спокойной жизнью и довольствоваться обществом Одо. Он пытался думать о нем как о друге, но это не срабатывало. В данный момент он не мог воспринимать Одо никак иначе, кроме как божеством, и гордость, которую Вейюн сейчас испытывал, подавляла. Никогда ранее он не чувствовал себя так близко к Основателю; а от того будто исходило тепло, которое гасило боль в раненой руке.

Когда он или, если быть точнее, его предшественник встретил Одо, то был был поражен этим необычным Основателем. Находясь на борту Дефайента, он не мог отвести от Одо глаз и был глубоко удручен, когда тот отослал его прочь. Сначала Вейюн решил, что допустил ошибку, когда заговорил с ним, так как Одо это сильно раздражало и заставляло избегать любого общения с вортой. Но объяснить, что пошло между ними не так, до сих пор не удавалось. Он повел себя недостаточно учтиво? Или Одо испытывал к нему личную неприязнь?

Последнее заставило Вейюна опечалиться. Он хотел, чтобы Одо полюбил его, хотя не мог сказать, почему придает этому такую важность. Если Основатель отвергает его или его служение, всегда можно сослаться на собственный недочет в оказании почестей своему богу, да и то будет считаться скорее служебным, а не личным промахом. Одо заботился о его ранах не в знак теплых чувств, как Вейюн бы желал, а потому что он – носитель важных сведений о Доминионе, в которых нуждается Федерация. Не стоило питать надежд на что-нибудь еще.

― Надеюсь, федераты скоро нас найдут, ― прервал тишину Одо. – Я уже должен быть объявлен в розыск. Капитан Сиско знает, в какого рода миссию я отправился, и что я, вероятно, попал в передрягу, раз связи со мной нет.

Вейюн медленно кивнул.

― Джем‘хадар прямо сейчас сканируют квадрант на предмет нашей варп-сигнатуры. Будем надеяться, что Сиско и его команда найдут нас раньше.

Одо чувствовал себя довольно некомфортно: он должен был немедленно принять жидкую форму. Ждать дольше было просто опасно.

Вейюн окинул его изучающим взглядом и мог поклясться, будто что-то с ним не так – видел подобное раньше у Основателя-матери.

― Тебе нужно вернуться в свое естественное состояние, не так ли?

Услышав это, Одо был удивлен.

― Это не твое дело.  
― Напротив, это касается меня более чем, ― беспечно заявил Вейюн. – Я – ворта, ты – Основатель. Мой долг – заботиться о твоем благополучии.  
― Я не Основатель! – запротестовал Одо, еще больше его раззадоривая.  
― Ты устал, позволь помочь, ― сказал Вейюн и прежде, чем тот возразил, добавил: ― ты помог мне. Будет нечестно, если я не отплачу тебе тем же.

Когда Одо склонил голову, Вейюн собрал углы одеяла и соорудил из него небольшое уютное местечко для отдыха.

― Нет! – отказался Одо. 

Но Вейюн настаивал.

― Прошу. Я знаю, что мне трудно доверять, но жизнью клянусь – ни за что не причиню тебе вреда.

Повисла тишина. Одо силился решиться: этот ужасающий дискомфорт или уязвимое положение, которое грозит ему, пока он будет отдыхать на коленях у ворты. Вейюн смотрел умоляюще:

― Пожалуйста…

Спустя мгновение Одо сдался. Такой поступок был из области интима, и он не сразу решился – но больше тянуть было нельзя. 

Осознавать, что Основатель на его коленях – в безопасности, – ощущение из тех, о которых Вейюн даже не смел мечтать. Какая гордость переполнила его! Какое счастье! Не имело значения, насколько мимолетный, – это был один из самых знаковых моментов, которые приходилось испытывать хотя бы одному из Вейюнов – быть так близко к богу.

Мягкий шум внезапно привлек его внимание – тихий стук в темноте. Судя по показаниям датчика до момента аварийной посадки, планета была необитаема, но это не означало, что здесь нет диких животных.

Вейюн внимательно слушал; шорох исходил из кустов по левую сторону от него и быстро приближался. У ворты было не слишком хорошее зрение, но исключительный слух вследствие того, что их предки – небольшие приматы, которые искали ягоды и орехи в ночное время, так как днем спали.

Как и предки, Вейюн остро чувствовал опасность. Многие животные боялись огня, потому костер должен был держать их подальше, но он не был уверен, что инопланетные животные отреагируют на огонь привычным образом. Куда хуже будет, если это не животные вовсе, а поисковый отряд джем‘хадар.

Вейюн смог определить точное направление, но не источник шума. Было бы неплохо вернуться в шаттл и укрыться там.

Все еще держа Одо на коленях, он медленно встал на ноги, держа углы одеяла так, чтобы его можно было нести как мешок. Рука болела из-за недавней травмы, а вес Одо не изменился оттого, что он перетек в жидкое состояние, так что Вейюн почти тащил одеяло по земле и надеялся, что Основатель не слишком обидится за такое грубое обращение. Еще несколько шагов – и они будут под защитой шаттла.

В висках стучала кровь. Что, если джем‘хадар пришли за ним? Сама эта мысль заставила прибавить ходу. Дикая гонка от костра до шаттла выдалась еще и полной препятствий, так что Одо совершенно точно был в курсе каждого валуна и колдобины, но не мог принять твердую форму даже перед страхом смерти… которая, между прочим, была близка как никогда.

Шум слышался совсем рядом и крепчал. Когда Вейюн оглянулся посмотреть на то, что за ним гонится, то увидел только два глаза в темноте. Существо вдруг взмыло в небо, и Вейюн заголосил от страха. Оно с металлическим скрежетом приземлилось на корму шаттла. Вейюн остановился как вкопанный. Длинношее и гибкое существо изрыгало из гортани клокочуще-стрекочущие звуки. Вейюн медленно попятился назад, не упуская из виду белесый гипнотизирующий взгляд. Существо вытянуло свою трехфутовую шею к нему и повернуло голову на 300 градусов.

― Нет! – завопил Вейюн.

Существо испугалось и взмыло в небо. В его когтях оказалась небольшая рептилия, вероятно для аперитива.

Вейюн с облегчением вздохнул и раздраженно заворчал. Как глупо он, должно быть, выглядел. Существо даже не выглядело угрожающе, но как он мог угадать, что на этой планете угрожало, а что нет? В конце концов, оно, наверное, испугалось не меньше. 

Он затащил самодельный мешок с Одо в шаттл. Надеясь, что тот скоро будет «в форме», Вейюн сел возле одеяла, где тот спал, и уцепился в его кончики. Хвала Основателям, внутри шаттла было немного безопаснее – хоть никакой голодной дикой зверюги сюда не пробралось.

Рука болела еще сильнее, а вдобавок Вейюн очень хотел есть. Слёзы разочарования и боли застилали глаза, но он был рад, что Одо не увидит его в таком состоянии. Незачем ворте плакать перед Основателем, даже если чувствовал он себя несчастным. Но ведь Одо все знал, у него всегда был план, чтобы спасти их обоих; он бог, в конце концов, не так ли? Одо… если он только очнется.

Одо в одеяле больше не спал, но был расслаблен и любопытствовал по поводу внезапно разбудившей его встряски. Он все равно не мог уснуть в этой неудобной «сумке», особенно в том положении, в котором ее оставил Вейюн. Через некоторое время он уже был достаточно силен, чтобы заново принять гуманоидную форму.

Вейюн почувствовал шевеление под одеялом, и мгновение спустя Одо поднялся над ним как желейный столб и удивленно оглянулся.

― Почему мы в шаттле?

Вейюн со слезами на глазах и дрожащим голосом съежился на полу как побитая собака.

― Одо, пожалуйста. Прости меня за такую неаккуратную транспортировку. Я не хотел тебе навредить. Из кустов доносились странные звуки и… и… оказалось, это была птица! – нервно усмехнулся он.  
― Птица? – буркнул Одо.  
― Да… большая. Большая и страшная!

Ворту, кажется, было легко напугать, или этот был особым исключением? Выглядел он так, будто был на грани нервного срыва. Одо понятия не имел, как его успокоить, но обязан был сделать хоть что-то. Он сел рядом с Вейюном и обнял его в надежде, что это произведет хоть какой-то эффект, но вместо этого почувствовал, как тот напрягся в его объятьях. Одо медленно отпустил его.

― Тебе уже лучше? – скептически спросил он.  
― Это большая честь – меня коснулся Осно… ты коснулся, ― с благоговением зашептал он. 

Одо заворчал:

― Ничего особенного в этом нет.  
― Но для меня есть. Я имею в виду, ты, кажется, не слишком доволен моим присутствием?

Одо чувствовал себя неловко. Если бы он мог потеть, то незамедлительно вспотел бы.

― Нет-нет, ничего подобного.

Сердце у Вейюна ухнуло в пятки. Он отодвинулся от Одо, не желая более раздражать его своим присутствием, но тут же был остановлен рукой на своем плече. 

― Ничего личного. Во-первых, у меня сложности в общении с незнакомцами. И не забывай, что я все еще вижу в тебе марионетку Доминиона.  
― Я не такой! – воскликнул Вейюн, клацнув зубами.

Одо заглянул в его глубокие синие глаза. 

― Я знаю, ― его голос обрел более утешительный тон.  
― Если я и хотел быть кому-нибудь близок, то именно сейчас. Я хочу принадлежать тебе, Одо. Я мог бы быть твоим слугой. В моей преданности можешь даже не сомневаться.  
― Прекрати эту клоунаду!  
― Никогда не говорил серьезнее. Если ты не примешь меня, тогда мое отступничество будет тщетным. 

Вейюн встал и подошел к консоли. Одо потер лицо ладонью. 

― И что мне с тобой делать? Держать тебя как вещь? Поселить в своей каюте и сделать своим дворецким?  
― Я уверен, что ты на такое не способен. Ты не такой.  
― Тогда как ты предлагаешь с тобой поступить? – с унынием спросил Одо. Ворта повернулся к нему, и его глаза были полны слез.  
― Подружиться со мной.  
― Подружиться? – удивленно повторил Одо и ухмыльнулся с неверием.

Вейюн будет славно выглядеть среди его друзей: темпераментная баджорская майор и беглый кардассианский портной, с которым Одо завтракает. Психованный ворта – всё, чего не хватало для полного счастья. 

― Всё не так просто. Думаешь, Доминион вот так просто позволит тебе слинять? Если понадобится, они всю вселенную вверх тормашками перевернут, и даже я их не остановлю. А как насчет капитана Сиско и майора Киры? Они знают тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы тебе не доверять.  
― Но я другой, ― сердито настаивал Вейюн, а потом добавил более мягко: ― по крайней мере, больше не такой.  
― Тогда тебе придется их убедить.

Вейюн решил, что просто так не сдастся.

― Я знаю, что однажды Сиско взял военнопленного ворту. Почему он не может сделать то же со мной? Или я мог бы остаться на Баджоре – на него распространяется пакт о ненападении со стороны Доминиона.  
― Баджорцы не в восторге от Доминиона даже несмотря на этот пакт; не думаю, что они будут рады тебе, ― бесцеремонно отозвался Одо.  
― Но меня хотят убить, Одо! Они уже заменили меня другим, более лояльным клоном! Ты единственный, кто может меня защитить! Ты Основатель, ты бог! – в отчаянии вскричал он.  
― Даже если так, ныне грош мне цена. Иногда я мечтаю об особой власти, которая бы сделала вселенную более справедливым местом, но у меня такой нет.

Вейюн выглядел разбитым. Одо был прав, а значит – он был обречен. Какая глупость – надеяться на новую жизнь вне Доминиона.

Всё вдруг перестало иметь для него смысл. Глупостью было так просчитаться и надеяться, что констебль Одо поможет ему. Он, в конце концов, подвергал опасности жизнь Основателя, так стоило ли рыпаться?

Вдруг до слуха долетел шорох снаружи.

― Что это было? – прошептал он.

Определенно послышался металлический скрежет. Что-то или кто-то пытался пробраться внутрь шаттла.

Одо огляделся в поисках фазера и вручил его Вейюну, а тот машинально установил его на поражение.

Голоса, которые доносились снаружи, не принадлежали людям. Джем‘хадар нашли их. 

― Нет! Послушайте! Здесь Основатель! Остановитесь!  
― Хватит паниковать.

В обход всем приказам и правилам они проникли внутрь шаттла. Одо вскрикнул «Ложись!» за мгновение до того, как один из солдат выстрелил из фазера – посыпались искры, дверь вылетела, и на Вейюна направили оружие.

― Сдавайся или умри!

Один из его соратников быстро схватил его за руку и просто сказал: «Основатель»…

Джем‘хадар замерли, а потом поклонились. 

― Просим прощения за доставленные неудобства, Основатель. Это именно тот ворта, которого мы ищем.  
― Я никуда с вами не пойду, ― дерзко отозвался Вейюн.  
― А кто сказал, что ты нам нужен живым? – ответил знакомый голос. Джем‘хадар разошлись в стороны, чтобы пропустить Вейюна 7. Тот смотрел на своего предшественника с высокомерной благодатью на лице. – Ты своим побегом показал нелояльность Доминиону, что считается предательством. Смертный приговор мне кажется более чем уместным в данном случае.  
― Не лицемерь. Моя уже запланированная казнь была причиной моего бегства. Я всегда был лоялен, и ты слишком хорошо это знаешь, ― с презрение прошипел Вейюн 6.

Вейюн 7 склонил голову.

― Если Основатели решили тебя заменить, твоя обязанность – следовать их воле, нравится тебе это или нет. Всё остальное… на самом деле нелояльность, а нелояльные ворта – ошибки, потому что мы созданы быть послушными. Боюсь, в Доминионе нет места отступникам. 

Теперь настала очередь Одо сказать свое веское слово. Он не мог более слушать это без вмешательства.

― Вейюн, ты всегда относился ко мне как к Основателю против моей воли, но сейчас я вынужден впервые в жизни поступить как Основатель. И хотя мне это не по душе, ты не оставил мне выбора. Я не позволю навредить этому ворте, что бы ни случилось; независимо от того, что тебе приказали делать другие Основатели, их приказы аннулируются.

Казнь без суда и следствия шла вразрез с его чувством справедливости.

Оба Вейюна выглядели удивленными и озадаченными. Вейюн 7 осторожно запротестовал:

― Но Одо… ты уверен, что принимать такие решения в твоей компетенции?  
― Ты меня не понял или оспариваешь мое решение?

На мгновение Вейюн показался еще бледнее, чем на самом деле.

― Конечно нет! Я бы ни за что не осмелился оспорить волю Основателя. В отличие от некоторых других ворт, ― он наградил Вейюна 6 полным отвращения взглядом.

Вейюн 7 не ожидал, что Одо вмешается; это внесло в его миссию некоторые трудности, но он не был готов простить такую выходку и, тем более, отпустить этого несносного ворту. В неповиновении предшественника он чувствовал личное оскорбление, но также был осведомлен в напряженности ситуации. Одо заставил его злиться, но, опять же, он не мог позволить себе даже подумать о подобном, если злость была направлена на Основателя.

Вейюн 6 не мог поверить ни глазам, ни ушам: неужели Одо за него заступился? Это невозможно! Одо был великодушным и справедливым. Он делает только то, что считает своим долгом. Не более.

Одо взял Вейюна 7 за шкирку и приподнял над полом.

― Скажи собачкам к ноге.

Тот сглотнул.

― Конечно. Как пожелаете, но… но как я могу позволить этому непокорному отступнику уйти безнаказанным?  
― Я могу. И я позволю. Ты должен подчиняться Основателю. Ты обязан.

Вейюн 7 не смог найти ни единого аргумента.

Послушный клон изящно выплыл из-за спины Одо, уверенный, что в присутствии Основателя он в безопасности, и наградил своего двойника торжествующим взглядом.

― Ты… жалкий, бесполезный кусок отходов! – разошелся Вейюн 7. – Придет день, когда ты встретишь свою кончину.  
― Но сейчас ты меня и пальцем не тронешь, ― Вейюн 6 выглядел ехидно.

Снаружи разразился огонь из фазеров, и все разбежались. Солдат джем‘хадар был ранен прямо на выходе из шаттла, и оба Вейюна сгрудились возле Одо, ища укрытие.

― Кажется, мы вовремя, ― заявил капитан Сиско. 

Его сопровождал десант, состоящий из Ворфа и двух офицеров безопасности. К его удивлению, тут было два Вейюна – как будто один недостаточно сильно раздражал – и оба возле Одо. Сиско даже решил, что эти двое собрались атаковать Одо сразу же по прибытии десанта.

― Вейюны! Отойдите от констебля Одо, но медленно и с поднятыми руками, ― крикнул он, нацеливая на них фазер.

Они грациозно отошли в сторону и синхронно, как балетные танцоры, подняли руки вверх.

― Капитан Сиско, я держу ситуацию под контролем. Вейюны, по крайней мере тот, который ранен, не причинили мне никакого вреда. Кстати, Вейюн 7 преследовал меня и Вейюна 6, так как тот обратился ко мне за помощью. В Доминионе он провозглашен дефектным клоном и подлежит ликвидации. Сейчас он под моей охраной, ― проинформировал Одо.

― Вы пока что правы, но я не отпущу его просто так. Только Основатели имеют право ставить точку в этой истории, ― прервал его Вейюн 7.  
― Сейчас ты бессилен. Джем‘хадар не будут выполнять твои приказы, если они направлены на Основателя.

Вейюн 6 торжествовал, а его оппонент закипал от злости. У него был всего один шанс выбраться из этой неловкой ситуации достойно.

― Если вы не возражаете, капитан, у меня еще много обязанностей, которые не терпят отлагательств, но это не последняя наша встреча. Джевал‘Ток!

Джем‘хадар кивнули и мгновение спустя исчезли в луче телепорта.

У Сиско засигналил коммуникатор.

― Капитан, это Дакс. Корабль джем‘хадар, который мешал нам спуститься на поверхность, покинул орбиту и ушел в варп.  
― Спасибо, Дакс. Они, кажется, очень заняты. Поднимай обратно десант, включая Одо и нашего гостя, Вейюна 6.  
― Прошу прощения, вы сказали, что с вами Вейюн?  
― Да, верно. Он ранен. Скажите доктору Баширу, чтобы осмотрел его по прибытии. Но прежде, чем мы покинем орбиту, нужно будет выслать отряд, чтобы посмотреть, что можно спасти от шаттла, и выключить автоматический сигнал бедствия.  
― Да, сэр.  
― Вы заберете меня на «Глубокий Космос 9»? – спросил Вейюн, не веря своим ушам.  
― Ага. Как по мне, ты беглец, и тебе не помешало бы подыскать убежище на Баджоре. Я поговорю об этом с майором Кирой, хотя она и будет не особо рада… И я уверен, что констебль найдет, чем бы тебя занять во время пребывания на станции.

Сиско знал, что удерживать на станции пленника-ворту – определенный риск. Рано или поздно Доминион попытается вернуть то, что принадлежит ему по праву; в таком случае Баджор окажется еще более нейтральной территорией, чем Федерация. Кроме того, ворта может быть полезен как бывший кардассианский шпион и обладатель секретной информации, которую было бы нереально добыть никак иначе.

Одо проворчал:

― В баре Кварка нужно еще несколько официантов. Уверен, эта работа создана для тебя.  
― Что? Но Одо, тебе не кажется, что я предназначен для более тонкой работы?  
― Что ж, посмотрим.

― Сиско Дейфайенту. Мы готовы подняться.  
― Да, сэр. Конец связи.

Отряд исчез за пеленой синего света.


End file.
